In the Arms Of Angels
by merlanaandvanillasmoothie
Summary: 8 teenagers are brought together now that Voldemort is no longer a threat... Read and Review....OCHP OCDM OCHG OCRW
1. A Spectrum of Friends

A/N: Alright! Welcome to a joint fanfiction! We hope you like this. Review with comments about how we are doing, and let us know what you think should be seen in later chapters. Read, and be captivated...

Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our ideas and our characters...J.K. Rowling and WB own everything else. (pouts)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Spectrum of Friends

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley all took their seats on the Hogwarts Express. For Harry, Ron and Hermione they were entering their 6th year and Ginny her 5th. Ron and Harry picked up their argument over the Quidditch World Cup and Hermione and Ginny began a game of Exploding Snap.

Halfway down the train, three Ravenclaw 6th years were flopped in a compartment talking about the latest in London Fashion. Catherine Adair, Jacklynn Grey and Jessica Flood were dressed with their robes thrown over jeans and tank tops. The three girls, all talented witches, had spent the summer training to be Animaguses.

Draco Malfoy, Brian Clarence, and Jeremy Ritter sat in another compartment. Draco was tall, blonde, and scowling, Brian was tall, thin and wore glasses, and Jeremy was short for his age, dark-haired and also wore glasses. These three were talking about what they'd accomplished that summer. Draco was going on about the Quidditch World Cup and Brian and Jeremy were nodding their heads in all the right places while playing a game of cards.

"You know Harry," Hermione began, breaking into the heated argument over Victor Krum, even Ginny had gotten in on this one, leaving Hermione to fend for herself.

"What's that 'Mione?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

"It must be about lunchtime, I've got to go to the front of the train, being a prefect and all," Hermione said. Ron jumped to his feet as well. Ginny stood slowly and the three of them left Harry alone.

"Well," he muttered, "isn't this just great." Harry decided that it would be a good idea to get out of the compartment and headed for the end of the train.

"Sorry!" a girl dressed in Ravenclaw colours said as she and a friend passed him. Harry smiled to himself and continued walking. He saw ahead of him another compartment that held only one person and after noticing that person was a she, Harry knocked politely and entered.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Jacklynn Grey."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said and Jacklynn's eyes flicked toward his scar and back down to her magazine. "Would you mind if I sat in here?" Harry asked, "my friends are all prefects and they've left me alone."

"Me too Harry," Jacklynn laughed. Harry chuckled softly as well.

"So, um, do you play Quidditch Jacklynn?"

"Call me Jack, Harry, and yes I do. I'm Ravenclaw Keeper," Jacklynn said proudly.

"I'm a seeker, but you probably knew that," Harry said. Jacklynn shook her head.

"No, I didn't really. I don't really know much about any of the other houses. Us Ravenclaws pretty much keep to ourselves."

"I don't know much about your house either Jack," Harry said. Jacklynn then proceeded to tell Harry about her house, and Harry told Jacklynn about his. By the end of the train ride, Harry was in stitches, and Jacklynn had tears in her eyes from laughing. Together they trouped off the train and even when Harry said goodbye to Jacklynn as he got into a coach with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Jacklynn got into one with Jess and Cat, the two of them knew that their friendship was sealed.

It seemed that during the prefect meeting, other friendships had been struck as well. As Voldemort was no longer a threat to the lives of innocents, many students were seeking friends from other houses.

One of Jacklynn's friends, Cat, had already made that leap in the past summer. During her training, she had met and grown closer to one Draco Malfoy. Cat and Draco had been distant at first, until they were forced to work together on a few projects. After this, Draco seemed to open up, and Cat got a feeling that Draco may have a thing for her. In fact, she was almost praying that he did.

"Where did you disappear to Harry?" Ginny asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, after you three left me alone, I decided to go take a walk. I found a compartment with a girl in it, and she was in the same situation as me. So we talked and laughed, and just had a good time," Harry explained simply.

"I think I've see her before, not really sure where though," Hermione thought out loud.

"Her name is Jacklynn. She's a Ravenclaw, Keeper of their Quidditch team as well," Harry smiled as he remembered their discussion about the Quidditch World Cup.

"So that explains why you like her so much! She's a Quidditch junkie too!" Hermione laughed when she said this. Harry just smiled and shook his head as their coach neared the castle.

Finally the coach stopped, and Draco opened the door and hopped out. He made sure the door didn't hit Jeremy, but just walked away when Brian went to jump out. The door hit Brian and he doubled over holding himself. While trying not to fall over laughing Jeremy opened the door. Brian basically fell out of the coach and tried not to beat his two friends. In fits of laughter, Draco and Jeremy walked behind a hobbling, cursing Brian.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all walked into the Great Hall and quickly found their seats. Each of them looking around for people they haven't seen all summer, and waving frantically to those certain people. Harry looked over to the door of the Great Hall just as Jacklynn and the two girls he bumped into on the train walked through them. Jacklynn's face lit up with a smile when she saw Harry and she waved lightly and winked at him. Harry lifted his hand just in time, as her friends pulled her to the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked back at his friends, all of them trying not to laugh out loud. Hermione stopped laughing as soon as she saw a dark-haired boy walk in the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy and a tall dirty blonde hair kid. Hermione made a mental note to find out everything she could about this short kid who hung out with Malfoy. Draco looked over towards the Ravenclaw table and spotted Catherine Adair. She looked over and smiled at him, he waved quickly and decided he needed to talk to her sometime before the end of the week.

"Oy! Malfoy! Get your arse over here and stop starin' at the women!" Malfoy looked over and realized Jeremy was the one yelling at him from the Slytherin house table. Draco was still at the door of the Great Hall, and he realized that Cat was turned back to her friends, laughing and joking with them. Draco sprinted over to Jeremy and punched him on the arm. Jeremy slapped him upside the head and Draco put him in a head lock. Draco let go and they walked to their seats laughing at their own craziness.

"So, Cat, what's up with you and Draco?" Jacklynn asked her raven-haired, blue-eyed friend. Cat's face lit up at the mention of Draco's name. Jess laughed and leaned in closer to her friends.

"Come on Cat, we know you have a thing for him," Jess said, "when are you going to make your move?"

"I'm worried about ruining our friendship Jack, I don't want to lose him," Cat protested.

"You know what I think?" Jess interjected.

"What?" Jacklynn and Cat deadpanned.

"Go over there now Cat, before Pansy gets her claws in him," Jess replied.

"Yeah! Go for it Cat!" Jacklynn said earnestly. "I mean, really, what have you got to lose?"

"Bloody hell! Do neither of you listen? I don't want to lose what we already have!" Cat fumed.

"Trust me hun," Jess said knowingly, "he won't say no."

"How can you know that for sure?" Cat asked, firmly bewildered.

"I just do, it's a feeling I have. Call it a hunch, but I firmly believe that Draco will say that he is yours," Jess answered. Jacklynn smiled reassuringly, and looked Cat in the eye.

"Hell! He better say that, I'll pound him something fierce if doesn't," she said, winking at Cat. Jess placed a hand on the table and Jack placed hers on top, Cat set hers down next.

"Take what you can," Jess began.

"Give nothing back," followed Cat.

"And watch the waves," finished Jacklynn. Cat nodded to her friends and stood up. Jess and Jacklynn watched her walk across the hall to the Slytherin table.


	2. Opposites Attract

A/N: Awww…come on guys! Review us…Meg and I spent almost twelve hours on this one…lol…had good fun didn't we? Thought waves…thought waves…

Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

Yours,

Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie

* * *

Chapter 2: Opposites Attract

Draco woke up the next morning, it was Friday, the end of the week already, "I guess there's no time like the _present_!" he mumbled to himself and threw his blankets towards the end of his four-poster bed. He opened his curtains to find all the other beds empty. Draco's heart began to pound as he slowly looked at his digital clock. 9:30am. Draco's heart began to race. Being late for class was not his idea of a good impression. Running to his dresser, Draco removed his pyjamas and threw on his uniform and robes. He looked very disheveled when he ran out of his room and down into the common room. A few seventh years were sitting sleepily on the couches. Draco grabbed his books off a table and took off for the Entrance Hall.

Draco slowed down slightly when he heard the annoying cackle of Peeves the Poltergeist. Draco entered the Entrance Hall to see Peeves throwing little bits of chalk at none other than, Catherine Adair. Every time Peeves would throw more chalk, Cat would whisper a foreign word. All of a sudden Cat spun around and screamed will all of her anger,

"**Illian mi creode yei mitosa**!" Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor at this statement. Draco set his books down on the floor and summoned up his deepest voice,

"**IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS SECOND THE BLOODY BARON WILL BE HERE TO BEAT SOMETHING FIERCE INTO YOU**!" Peeves looked at Draco and then at Cat, then threw one last handful of chalk their way and bolted off out of the hall. Draco walked back and picked up his books. When he stood up Cat was still in the same spot she was when she yelled. A rather large smile replaced the anger filled face she had just moments before. Out of nowhere Cat dropped her books, this action made Draco burst out laughing,

"Wow, way to break the tension Cat!" Draco said as he walked over to help Cat with her books.

"I didn't know you spoke Draconis." Draco mentioned once Cat had her books firmly in her hands. She smiled and nodded coyly as she didn't want to make herself sound more of an idiot than she already did.

"Why did you say that anyway?" Draco asked, struggling to make small talk.

"Hey, at least I was a _lady_ about it! I could have taken Jack's advice and said some pretty nasty things," Cat replied simply, "oh and thanks for getting rid of him, hexes don't generally work on Poltergeists." Cat laughed to herself, and Draco laughed as well.

"Yeah, they generally are a curse all on their own!" Draco replied making Cat laugh a little more. They walked towards their impending lecture in double potions.

Upon reaching the class, Draco stepped through the door rather timidly and Cat followed.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Adair! I do hope you have a good reason for being so late?" a silky voice purred behind them.

"Well, um, you see sir," Cat began.

"Peeves was throwing chalk at her sir, I stopped to see what I could do to help," Draco said. Cat's eyes widened, along with the rest of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw class. The noise level in the room grew several notches. A Slytherin standing up for a Ravenclaw? It wasn't heard of, but for Draco to stand up for anyone would mean something more than just friendship.

Professor Snape glared at the class and they all went to work.

"The two of you will report to my office at precisely 8:00pm for the next two weeks, now get to work!" Snape said with a slight hint of shock on his words for Draco's actions.

Draco and Cat nodded and slid into their seats, Draco between Jeremy and Brian, and Cat between Jacklynn and Jess.

At the end of a long, boring potions class Draco jumped up and walked quickly towards the door. Cat stood up, knocking one of her books _accidentally_ on the floor. Draco bent down and picked it up, as he stood he met Cat's eyes and muttered softly,

"Ering mear stan," Cat nodded and took the book from him. She gathered up the rest of her books as Draco left the room with Jeremy and Brian right behind him. Cat stood watching the door and waiting for her friends to hurry up and get their things ready to leave.

On the other side of the castle, just outside of the Charms class, Hermione and Ginny started talking about the guy Hermione saw the night before with Draco.

"He's cute! And he seems like he would be a nice guy," Hermione gushed with a rather large smile on her face.

"Well then, you need to go talk to him don't you?" Ginny said as she shook her head at her lust-struck friend. Hermione snapped out of her trance and glared at Ginny.

"I don't think I would be able to even talk to him about a class let alone ask him out!" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and just kept walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione decided not to drop off her books because she knew she would have time after she ate. Hermione made it to the Entrance Hall just as Draco and his two friends were about to go into the Great Hall. Without thinking Hermione ran down the stairs and yelled, "Draco!" across the room.

Draco and his friends turned around and Draco started to walk towards the now sprinting Hermione.

"What do you want now?" Draco said as if he could care less what she wanted.

"I need to know the name of your dark haired friend over there," Hermione said as she nodded in Jeremy's direction. Draco's face erupted into a huge smile as he turned around to look at Jeremy.

"That oaf?" Draco asked, "His name is Jeremy Ritter. Do you want me to get him over here?" Draco asked slyly. Hermione shook her head frantically and said,

"No, I will talk to him in due time...I, uh, think anyway. Thank you very much....I'll see you in Herbology!"

"Definitely!" Draco said as Hermione took off up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco turned around chuckling and shaking his head.

"What did she want? I heard you say my name, that and you looked at me at one point." Jeremy asked, confused at what had just happened.

"Well, my _dark-haired friend_, as she put it, she likes you!" Jeremy smiled at this and he walked into the Great Hall. Draco looked over at the Ravenclaw table and waved at Cat who was smiling his way. She waved back and then turned back to her friends. Draco, Jeremy, and Brian all walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Hermione came into the Great Hall with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed Jeremy looking her way with a smile on his face. She blushed and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. 'That git told him that I like him...I'm going to have to talk to him eventually now!' Hermione thought to herself as she found a spot and sat down to eat.

After she was finished eating Hermione got up to leave. She noticed Jeremy had just begun to leave as well, so she decided to take this as her moment.

"Hey, um, I'm going to run upstairs, and I will see you in Herbology in about 15 minutes ok?" Hermione said to her friends. They all nodded and went back to eating their food and drinking their pumpkin juice. Hermione headed for the door as Jeremy walked out into the Entrance Hall.

"Um, JEREMY!" Hermione yelled once she got to the door. Jeremy stopped and a smile began to light up his face. He smoldered the smile and turned around, trying to look quizzical.

"Yes?" He replied as she came closer to him.

"Um, do you think I could talk to you outside, possibly? If you don't have time, I understand."

"Yeah, sure I don't mind, I have Herbology with you next anyway, so if you meet me outside in 5 minutes, I'll go grab my books and then we can talk ok?" Hermione nodded and they headed off for their respective houses.

* * *

A/N: There you have it…chapter two…with the begging and pleading for reviews at the top…

Oh and BTW…translations for Draconis:

Illian mi creode yei mitosa - A million thorns among your roses (serious hex…like the 'pox upon both your houses' line)

Ering mear stan - I'll meet you there (Draco showing off)


	3. Great Minds Think Alike

A/N.....well one review will get you a couple more chapters...but to get more than 6 chapters...there needs to be more of a reading audience, otherwise what is the fun in posting our work here right? Well Hope you liked the last chapter, because here is another....enjoy....review...make us happy!

Yours;

Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie

* * *

Chapter 3 - Great Minds Think Alike

Jeremy walked toward his common room turning over the conversation he'd had with Draco earlier. Hermione Granger? The Mudblood? But then, Jeremy thought, she has beautiful eyes, a fairly nice body and a great smile. Jeremy found himself imagining what it would feel like to wrap his hands around Hermione's trim waist. Shaking his head to clear it, he muttered the password, "graysfang," and slipped into the Slytherin Common room.

"Hey JR!" a voice called and Jeremy turned.

"Not now Pansy," Jeremy said darkly, but Pansy just smiled. Jeremy threw her a look that could curdle milk and stalked up to his dorm.

Rummaging through his book bag, he came up with his Herbology stuff and took off for Greenhouse 3. On the way out of the door, Hermione caught his arm. She'd been talking to Ron and Harry and motioned them to keep walking.

"Hi," she said brightly. Jeremy smiled and watched the way the sun played on her brown hair, no longer bushy but a waterfall of dark brown that fell almost to her butt.

"Hi yourself Hermione," he said. Hermione stopped and Jeremy had a sudden thrill of anxiety.

"I was wondering," Hermione began. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend at the end of September, would like to go with me?"

"Only if you sit with me at the Quidditch match next Thursday," Jeremy said. Hermione pondered this and finally nodded her head.

"Sure," she said. Hermione and Jeremy walked toward Herbology together talking easily about all sorts of things. When they reached Greenhouse 3, Jeremy gave Hermione's hand an affectionate squeeze and took a seat beside Brian. Hermione flushed and took a seat with Harry and Ron.

"You and Jeremy and item now?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," Hermione replied. Harry looked over at Brian and Jeremy who were talking quietly. Hermione looked over as well and caught Jeremy's eye, he winked and Hermione felt her face grow hot. With seconds to spare Draco scooted into Greenhouse 3 and took a seat with his friends.

"Attention up here!" said the squat professor Sprout. All heads to the front of the class."Today we will be learning the properties of Venomous Tantactula. I ask that you be careful, wear your dragon-hide gloves; the teeth are extremely sharp. Now please pair up with someone and come up to the front to receive your plant."

Hermione was left alone when Harry and Ron paired up. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she jumped.

"Am I that scary?" Jeremy asked. "Be my partner?"

"Okay," Hermione answered. Jeremy went up to the front to get their plant and Hermione secured them a worktable. Harry and Ron were working to the left and Brian worked while Pansy watched on the right. Jeremy returned with a Venomous Tantactula and they set to work determining its magical properties.

Harry and Ron were immersed in a deep conversation about two Ravenclaw girls, Jess and Jacklynn.

"Talk to her mate," Harry was saying. Ron shook his head.

"There's no point, she'd never go for me," Ron moaned. Harry laid a supporting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Never say never Ron," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry as if to say 'you have no idea,' and went back to studying the plant. Harry sighed, who was he kidding? He knew nothing about girls. At least Jacklynn and him weren't going to be playing against each other next Thursday, maybe they could skip the game and find out more about each other, considering they hadn't really talked since they were on the train.

Almost the entire class passed before Ron spoke again about Jess.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," he said. "After Divination."

"Okay Ron," Harry said. The bell rang and everyone hurried to clean up and get to the next class they were supposed to be in. Hermione and Jeremy walked back up to the castle hand in hand while Harry, Ron, Brian, Draco and Pansy looked on in shock. It seemed that Pansy had let yet another one get away.

Ron and Harry headed for their common room and Divination.

"You'll be fine," Harry reassured Ron.

"Oh no I won't, I can't talk to girls Harry! My tongue gets all tangled and I can't think straight!" Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Stop worrying," he said, then looked up as Jacklynn passed with Cat and Jess. Jess waved to Ron who lifted his hand weakly and continued walking. "Go talk to her now!" Harry hissed. Ron shook his head. Harry sighed hopelessly at Ron as he caught Jacklynn smiling at him. Harry mouthed 'meet me out here after supper!' Jacklynn nodded and hurried to catch up with Cat and Jess.

"I need a nap, and Divination is where I'm going to get one. Then I'll talk to Jess," Ron mumbled. Upon reaching the North tower, they climbed into Trelawney's hot, stuffy, and over-perfumed classroom and began another painfully long Divination class.

* * *

A/N - Well, there you have it! Another chapter....please have more reviews for us....please....you can have as much of anything you want (within reason) just review....we will review your stories!

Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie


	4. Even the Shy Prevail

A/N Ok, finally the 4th chapter! Hope you like it. Took forever to type up.....so enjoy!  
  
Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie188

* * *

Chapter 4: Even the Shy Prevail  
  
After a long and grueling Divination class, Harry kicked Ron's ankle. Light enough so that is wouldn't leave a mark, but hard enough to let him know class was over. Ron inhaled sharply as he woke up, then all of the color drained from his face. All that was left were his freckles.

"Don't worry mate, I've seen Jessica look at you. There is no doubt in my mind that she will say yes." Harry said as the rest of the class gladly filed out.

"How do you know that though? I mean you said that about Lavender, and you were so wrong!" Ron said as he cringed slightly at the memory.

"Well, I know because Jack mentioned Jessica's interest in you, and I said I would get you to talk to her," Harry replied as he and Ron walked out. Jacklynn hadn't actually said anything to Harry, truth be told, they hadn't even talked since they got off the train, but Ron didn't need to know that/

"Really? Jack mentioned that Jess likes me?!" Ron said sounding both shocked and slightly relieved, "what class do Jess and Jack have right now?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, if I'm not mistaken," Harry said as he remembered that he was supposed to meet Jack after last class.

"Good luck with Jess, I'll see you later!" Harry said quickly as he noticed Jacklynn and Jessica walking down the corridor. Harry sprinted to catch up to them. Ron groaned and did the same.

"Hey guys! Um...Jessica, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ron held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Of course!" she replied in a bubbly, carefree manner. Ron let himself breathe as Harry and Jack walked away. "What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Well," Ron started, he cleared his throat and continued, "I've liked you for a bit now, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to have lunch, or just walk around the lake with me sometime?" Ron held his breath yet again. Jessica's face broke out into a huge smile.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, slightly unsure of what to do next. Ron let out a sigh of relief and Jessica giggled slightly.

"Awesome, well, I need to get to class. Um, I'll talk to you later ok?" Ron said as Jessica nodded. Out of nowhere Jessica hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. When they let go they both said goodbye and took off for their next classes. Ron rounded the corner and jumped into the air screaming, "YES!" everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at him, then continued on their way when he didn't do anything else. Ron looked at his watch and realized the bell was about to ring, so he took off at full speed, jumping down stairs, running through crowds of people, and made it through the front doors just as the bell rang. Ron cursed under his breath and thought to himself _Well, at least Hagrid won't take away too many points for being late!_ Ron started to run towards Care of Magical Creatures. When Ron got to Hagrid's hut he realized that Slytherins were no longer taking this class with Gryffindor. As Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione he noticed that the other house was none other than...Ravenclaw! Ron smiled to himself as he looked through the people, looking for Jessica.

"Ron, five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," Hagrid said regretfully. Ron looked over to Hagrid and nodded his head in understanding. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed someone running towards the class. Ron focused on the person and realized it was Jessica. Jessica smiled coyly at Ron as she joined Cat and Jacklyn.

"Miss. Flood, you're late. Seven points from Ravenclaw." Hagrid said and Jessica nodded.

"Sorry professor," she said quietly, embarrassed for being late on the first day.

"It's alright, just please don't make a career out of it!" Hagrid said, smiling slightly to show that he wasn't mad. "Alright class, today I think I will pick your partners so that you can get aquainted with each other." Hagrid paused for a few groans to pass, "Can I have each house form a line. Good, now, whoever you are across from is your partner for the year!" Ron burst into a grin as he noticed Jack and Jess switch so Ron and Jess and Jack and Harry could be together. Harry smiled at this as well, _more time with Jack!_ he thought to himself

"Now get with your partners and open your books to page 708. Quickly this is a short class today!" students bustled around getting their books open.

"Ok, I have here little insects that are so small you can barely see them. They are called Noseeums just for that reason. There are two in each jar, could one partner come up and get a jar and bring it back to you place." Both Ron and Harry jumped up. Once out of earshot Harry looked at Ron.

"So, I take it you asked her?" Ron nodded, "And?"

"And, I still need to figure out what to do. New at this remember?" Ron and Harry turned around to see Jack, Jess and Cat giggling, obviously Jess told the other two based on Jess's face.

"Does anyone know what Noseeums do?" Hagrid boomed once everyone had taken their seats again. Hermione raised her hand and Hagrid chuckled, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Noseeums change color based on the mood surrounding them. They also show the connection between any two people based on how close the insects get to one another." Hermione finished with a smile on her face.

"Very good Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now get to exploring these tiny insects!"

* * *

After class Jess approached Ron.

"Um, Ron? A moment please?" Ron nodded and gestured for Harry and Hermione to go ahead without him.

"What's up?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking about your offer earlier, and I was wondering, would you like to skip dinner, then get something from the kitchens later?" she had a playful look in her eyes.

"Of course I would!" Ron said quickly.

"Cool, well, go drop off your books, and meet my by the lake." Ron nodded and bounded away, trying to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

Ron got into the Common Room and noticed Ginny sitting on a chair, a letter in her hand, and a smile on her face.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" Ron asked walking over to a table and setting his stuff down.

"Well I got this letter, Hedwig gave it to me. It says:  
_Ginny,  
Meet me in the Astronomy tower at 8pm tonight!  
Yours;  
BC_  
but I don't know who that is!"

"Oh! You have a secret admirer! I'd go see who it is. Maybe it's...hmm...BC?" Ginny nodded waiting for an answer, "Oh, that Brian Clarence kid you like so much!" Ron said as his sisters eyes lit up.

"Do you think?" Ron shrugged.

"No harm in finding out. I won't be there at dinner, I have a date!" Ron smiled and left the Common Room, Ginny's mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

A/N Yay! It's done, and chapter 5 will be up in the next couple days... leave a review...please...thanks  
  
Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie188 


	5. Astronomy Tower, 8pm

A/N: Hey there! We're back, yes that's right folks! Back again for another episode of In The Arms Of The Angels...enjoy!  
Merlana and Vanilla Smoothie Disclaimer: we don't own anything, okay?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Astronomy Tower, 8pm.

Ginny's nervousness grew to large butterflies, causing the loss of her appetite at dinner. It was 6pm, two hours to get ready and meet this guy who was a complete mystery to her. Ginny excused herself from the Gryffindor table and walked slowly up the stairs, hoping that this would take up a lot of time. She reached the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. 

"Henna," she muttered absently. When she stepped in the room, she looked at the clock: 6:15. "Oh great!" she muttered to herself as she walked up to her bed. Ginny turned to her dresser and tried to figure out what to wear. She finally decided on a pair of beige shorts and a light pink baby tee. Ginny grabbed her clothes and jumped into the . After 40 minutes she got dressed and brushed her hair. She slid her feet into flipflops and grabbed her purse.  
Ginny walked down to the common room and flopped into a chair in front of the fire to wait for 8:00pm to roll around.  
While she sat there, Ginny observed Ron rushing around the common room while a pretty girl with brown hair waited by the portrait hole.

"Ginny? Have you seen - never mind," Ron said as he held up the Marauders Map and grinned. "C'mon Jess!" he called and the brunette nodded her head and waved to Ginny who waved back. 7:15, only 45 more minutes. Ginny sighed as she glanced at her watch.

Hermione came in next, blushing furiously as Jeremy planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione walked by Ginny with a starry-eyed gaze and Ginny shook her head and smiled. Next to show up was Harry, and his girlfriend Jacklynn. The pair of them fell into a chair and began to explore just how close they could become before they were one person. Ginny cleared her throat and Harry looked up sheepishly. Jacklynn looked up and gave Ginny a dirty look then pulled Harry back down. Ginny sniffed in disgust and got up out her chair. Ginny walked quickly to the portrait hole, and out of the common room. She obviously wasn't needed as an audience. Ginny took the longest way possible to the Astronomy Tower. As she rounded a corner she saw Draco and Cat at the end of the corridor, walking towards her. The didn't notice her walking towards them, and they changed directions, and headed for the dungeons. Cat was giggling and Draco was whispering in her ear. Ginny smile and shook her head as she turned another corner, moments away from the tower. Looking at her watch, Ginny sighed and climbed the stairs into the Astronomy Tower. 8:00pm exactly. Taking one last cleansing breath, she opened the doors. The tower was completely empty. The only light was coming from the full moon that was shining directly onto the terrace. Ginny sat on the railing and looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a deep voice said from somewhere in the room. Ginny looked around the room cautiously before answering.

"It's breathtaking," she replied shifting on the ledge.

"It's nothing compared to your smile," the voice said. Ginny blushed and stood, feeling a pair of eyes run up and down her body. She smiled slightly, but it began to fade when nothing happened.

"No! Don't stop, it makes your whole face light up!" this time she noticed something move from behind a telescope. The figure was tall, and slender and moved slowly towards her. Ginny's breath caught in her throat when the light hit the boy's face.

"Brian!" was all she managed to get out before her voice stopped entirely. "You know who I am?" Brian asked, taken aback.

"Well, yeah. I've liked you for a while! I was praying that B.C. stood for Brian Clarence!" Brian seemed to relax at this statement.

"Ok, well, that takes of what I wanted to know so far!" Brian said and Ginny giggled lightly. "Now I have a question for you, what would you say to going out with me?" Brian asked.  
Ginny quickly found her voice and before she could think about a response she blurted out," I'm so glad you said that!" She immediately began to blush. Brian chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" "Again Ginny blurted, "Of course!" she covered ger mouth with her hands as Brian laughed out loud. He walked over to Ginny and took her hands from her mouth. He lowered his face so that their faces were barely apart.

"Thank the Gods," Brian whispered as Ginny giggled. He finally pressed his lips to hers for their very first kiss under the moonlight.

At the end of their date, Brian and Ginny walked slowly and quietly back to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny stopped suddenly and her eyes snapped shut. She started to breathe shallowly and Brian's face paled. When she opened her eyes again, Brian was frantic.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly. Ginny smiled softly and shook her head to clear it.

"I'm fine, I just had a vision. It happens sometimes, and I can see the near future," Ginny explained. Brian relaxed a little bit.

"What did you see?" he asked. Ginny shook her head again, and thought back.

"I don't really know for certain, but it involves Draco. Something bad has happened!" Ginny exclaimed. Brian looked shocked. "But, it's too late to tell him now, and well, you'll see him right?" Ginny asked. Brian nodded. "Just let him know that you are there, don't tell him anything about the vision, no ones supposed to know."

"Alright Ginny, but let's get you back to your Common Room, kay?" Brian asked. Ginny nodded and took his hand in hers and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
